Heroes' Graveyard Season 2 Episode 3
Recap The third session starts with a party made up of MargaretKrohn playing a Barbarian named Torlak, TrumpSC playing a Wizard named Deevo Fizzlesnap, Destiny playing a Sorcerer named Drak'ven, and Kaitly_n playing a Paladin/Warlock named Keith. The session starts with Torlak intimidating Deevo to pay him more money for carrying Deevo when the party travels. They are interrupted by a guard, who asks them to go meet with magistrate Cruella. The party gives up their weapons to the guards, and enters. Cruella tells them that there is an army camp on the other side of mountains. She asks them to find the location of the camp, about how many people are in it, as well as who is the leader. She tells them that is they destroy their supplies or kill their leader, she will double or even triple their reward. She offers them one magic item for completing the basic quest and two for completing everything. She also offers the option of 1200 gold for completing the basic quest or up to 3600 gold for completing everything. Torlak promises to bring back goblin ears to prove they killed the goblins. The party agrees and heads out. They gain access to a map, showing the position of Ruin, and see that the potential army camp is to the northwest, through a pass in the mountains. The party travels three days, and comes to the front of the pass. There is a small fort that is falling apart, with a wall blocking either direction through the pass, and a small tower that has seen better days. The wall has several holes in it. Keith spots a goblin who is spying on them from the tower. Deevo casts a spell and vanishes from sight, and then investigates the tower. He finds no access to the top of the tower, but several bricks have been pulled out of the wall to make handholds. Deevo climbs the tower and finds one goblin with a small bird cage clutched to his chest, peering out over the wall. Deevo says "Hello", and spooks the goblin. Deevo then climbs down and turns visible before the party. Deevo informs the party of the goblin, and the party chastizes him for not killing the goblin. They also chastize him for turning visible. Deevo requests the magic dagger from Dandren's tower, which they give him. Deevo then casts the same spell, vanishes from sight, and goes back to the goblin. He casts a spell, and then stabs the goblin, who falls off the tower and dies. A green flame leaps from the goblin to the bird in the cage, roasting it. The party takes a short rest, while Torlak scouts up the mountain, finding nothing. The party continues forward and comes to a narrow pass. Deevo sends his hawk up to scout, and suddenly two large rocks start rolling into the pass. The first one hits both Drak'ven and Keith, dealing a large amount of damage, while the second one misses. Many goblins and lizardfolk jump out of hiding and attack. The lizardfolk attack with clubs and javelins while the goblins fire arrows at the party. Several missiles hit Deevo and Drak'ven, while the party makes short work of any enemies close to them. The party then starts picking off ranged attackers. Deevo takes several arrows and almost goes down, but the party brings down the rest of the enemies. The party takes a long rest to recover. The next day, Deevo sends his hawk to scout for the army camp. While it is gone, the party searches the bodies of the goblins and lizardfolk. They find a strange brand on the back of their necks, in the shape of an F. It is the same mark that was on the kobolds they fought a few weeks ago. Torlak cuts the ears off all the goblins. When the hawk returns, it informs them that there is a camp in the plains to the north. The party decides to divert to the woods to the west of the camp, and then have Deevo scout out the camp. In the woods, they are set upon by a group of goblins. There are numerous archers and a larger boss Goblin. Torlak engages all the goblins while the rest of the party fires shots from cover. The party makes short work of the goblin boss, while two goblins flee the battle. Drak'ven drops one of the fleeing goblins while Torlak chases after the other. Deevo sends his hawk chasing after the goblin. The hawk lands several attacks on the goblin, and Torlak eventually chases down the goblin. He pins the goblin down and questions him, but the goblin doesn't understand him. Torlak punches the goblin to death. The goblin corpses have the same marks on their neck. Torlak collects more goblin ears. The party takes a short rest, while the hawk scouts the camp, informing the party it is to the east. The party sets out across the plains, and eventually the hawk spots the camp. Deevo sees through the eyes of the hawk, seeing a large building in the middle of the camp, as well as huts all around. There is a wall, as well as a ditch dug around the outside of the wall. There are four separate entrances into the camp. There is also four supply pits full of rations, water, and weapons scattered around the camp. Deevo gets a rough headcount of the forces in the camp. There are about 100 goblins, 30 hobgoblins, and 20 bugbears in the camp. Deevo cannot spot a leader. Deevo informs the party of the information he has gathered. Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes